


Solo Stroker

by Tea_is_not_leaf_juice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/pseuds/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice
Summary: All Jean wants to do is jerk off to his favorite pornstar, but sharing a dorm room with Eren makes that a challenge. Especially when he is offered a private show from the beautiful and sexy Solo Stroker.The rape, torture, and death tags are a very minor part of the story. I tagged them because I don't want someone to be unpleasantly surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started Writing this over a year ago and decided to try to revamp it. I have no idea if it's even any good, as I am a poor judge of my own work. Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it. I love feedback!
> 
> *** NOW WITH ART***

“Oh yeah… mmph… oh, that’s good… god, this is so hot!” Jean Kirschtein, a third-year college student groaned desperately in his dorm room as he stared at his laptop screen. It was Tuesday night, and the barely twenty-one-year-old had nothing better to do than watch porn and jerk off. It had become his new favorite habit every week to avoid his homework by watching a live feed of a thin, but extremely well-hung guy touch himself. It was Jean’s guilty pleasure; something he did when his roommate was out and no one would find out that he had a fetish for watching other men play with themselves. “WHAT?! FUCK, NOT NOW!!!” He screamed almost too loudly and then looked around the room anxiously as though someone might suddenly materialize and catch him in the act of paying eleven more dollars to watch the guy finish.  
“Oh yes… pump that gorgeous uncut cock! God I love his foreskin!” Jean resumed moaning and touching himself as he watched the screen. He didn’t quite know why he paid to watch the man’s videos when there were plenty of other porn sites that were completely free. He told himself it was because he hated adds and the video quality Solo Stroker had was better than most sites. Deep down, though, Jean had to admit that even though he could never see his favorite star’s face, the man was exactly his type. Thin frame, delicate hands, perky ass, barely-there pubic hair, and of course, his long, uncut, perfectly pink cock; Solo Stroker was flawless. It was Jean’s personal fantasy to one day be the one to stroke Solo’s penis and become a duet with the man. He knew it would never happen, but he still fantasized about it every time he watched Solo touch himself.

“Ungh… almost there… yes, Yes YES!!!” Jean finally yelled loud enough that his neighbors could probably hear him as he came into a tissue. He sat there for a moment in pure bliss, until he saw a window pop up on Solo’s website. The tall lanky student moved closer to read the small text on his computer screen. It was an email addressed to his screen name, Testosterone Sword.

"Dear Testosterone Sword,  
I have noticed that you have the most active account on my website. Would you care for a private session? I’ll give you thirty minutes of my undivided attention for only $50. You can choose any of the following categories: Penis pump, anal stretching, dildo, or anal vibrator. The only rules are that I will not speak during our private call and I will not remove my mask. Please understand that I am doing it to protect my privacy.  
–Solo Stroker"

“Is this for real?!” Jean whispered to himself in excitement as he reread the e-mail. He then literally typed the words he had just spoken into the reply box.

Solo Stroker: "Yes. If you want to."

Testosterone Sword: "Hell yes, I want to! When?"

Solo Stroker: "This time next week. After my regular show. I’ll contact you through this site."

Testosterone Sword: "Awesome! I can’t wait!"

Solo Stroker: "What category do you want to see?"

Testosterone Sword: "Anal vibrator sounds good. Are you sure I can’t see your face?"

Solo Stroker: "That’s against the rules. I’ll see you next week."

The window closed and Jean was left staring at his computer with a stupid grin on his face. Solo had never actually done anything more than literally just stroke his cock. Getting to watch him play with his anus and use a vibrator all at once sounded like a fantastic Tuesday night. The thought of it was enough to give Jean a semi hard on, but his daydream was rudely interrupted by his dorm room door slamming open.

“Fuck!” Eren, Jean’s shorter, and more annoying roommate exclaimed upon seeing Jean at his desk with his pants around his knees. “Are you watching porn again?!”

“That’s none of your business!” Jean yelled and quickly closed his laptop so that Eren couldn’t see what he was watching. He stood and pulled his pants up, glaring at Eren.

“This is my room too! And it’s not like you didn’t make it completely obvious!” Eren countered. He threw his book bag on his bed and stood in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

“Well, what does it matter if I watch porn or not?! I’m only human!” Jean growled and took a step closer.

“It matters because I don’t want to walk in here and see you masturbating every goddamn night! What if I wanted to bring someone over?!” Eren yelled and took a step closer as well.

“I don’t do it every ‘goddamn night!’”

“No! You’re right! It’s just fucking Tuesdays! Who the hell masturbates on a strict schedule like that?! Get a girlfriend already!”

“You know what, Fuck you! I don’t need to listen to this! I live in this dorm too, and I can do whatever I damn well please!” Jean growled. He and Eren fought almost constantly to the point that Jean begged his parents multiple times to get him into a private room. They had plenty of money to do it, but they wanted him to have the full college experience. Jean's blood was boiling and he was debating on whether to continue the shouting match or just finally throw the punch that he had been holding back for months. His fists clenched at his sides and he grit his teeth, but the moment was interrupted by a soft knocking on their dorm room door.

“I…I hope I’m not interrupting…” A timid male voice said as he opened the door quietly.

Jean rolled his eyes. Armin, Eren’s even shorter friend, knew very well that he was interrupting, and was likely doing it on purpose. Normally, Jean didn’t mind Armin. He liked him a lot better than his roommate, so he didn’t mind when Eren brought him around. They were in some of the same classes together, and Jean had learned quickly that Armin was a genius.

“I just thought you guys should know that the whole floor can hear your conversation,” Armin said a little louder. “It’s almost curfew, and I didn’t want you to get in trouble again.”

Jean blushed brilliantly. It’s wasn’t as though he were ashamed of the fact that he watched porn, but he didn’t exactly want to broadcast it to the entire floor of their dormitory. Eren just looked annoyed that he had been interrupted before he got to say the last word, but he let it go.

“Also, Jean, I promised you could look over my notes for chemistry, so I brought them along. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring them over earlier. I…had something I needed to take care of.” A light blush colored Armin’s nose as he held out the papers.

“Thanks, Armin. I really appreciate the help. I need it.” Jean smiled kindly, ignoring Eren completely now.

“Yes, you do,” Armin said without thinking. Eren burst into laughter and finally relaxed enough to take his shoes off and flop on his bed. “I mean…if…if you need any more help, just…let me know…” Armin blushed further and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

Jean glared at Eren for a moment but then turned back to the short blonde. “I can’t really compare to you, so I guess it’s okay.” He said, feeling a little miffed. He couldn’t exactly be mad at Armin though because the boy was right. “I’ll just be happy if I get a passing grade.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through his two-toned messy hair awkwardly.

“Well, I won’t,” Armin said seriously, regaining his composure. “We are lab partners. If you don’t do well, it’s reflected in my grade too. So when I offered my help, I really meant it. Please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.”

“R-right.” Jean looked down at the huge binder he was handed containing Armin’s notes. “I’ll…I’ll just start here and let you know if I don’t understand something.” He said with false confidence.

“Alright, well I’ll see you around.” Armin sighed and left, closing the door behind him. Jean sank down into his desk chair again with the binder in his lap. He stared at it for a solid minute before opening the cover. On the first page was a yellow post-it note with a phone number and Armin’s neat handwriting. ‘If you need any help, just call me,’ it read. Jean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he flipped through the pages.

“So what are you going to ask Armin for?” Eren asked from his side of the room as he took off his jeans and shirt for bed.

“What?” Jean asked, not really paying attention.

“Armin.”

“What about Armin?”

“He said you could ask him for anything. What are you going to ask for? You do know about him, don’t you?” Eren asked as he turned on his Xbox.

Jean finally stopped reading and turned to look at Eren. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Armin is your best friend and lives down the hall from us.”

“Wow. You’re even more of an idiot than I thought.” Eren turned his attention away from Forza to look Jean in the face. “Armin is gay. That’s what I meant when I asked if you knew about him. He also obviously wants you. That’s what he meant when he said you could ask him for anything.”

“Yeah… I knew he was gay, but I think you have his interests all wrong. He clearly said that he wanted me to call if I needed help with the homework.” Jean went back to reading. He didn’t want to even acknowledge the fact that Eren was trying to make him admit that he was gay too.

“Look, Jean. I don’t really like the idea of Armin liking you. If you don’t have an interest in him, let him down before he thinks he has a chance.” Eren said in a warning tone.

“Look, Jaeger, I’m not about to go over to his room and tell him he doesn’t have a shot with a straight man. He already knows I’m straight, and he’s not interested. I’m not an idiot.” Jean said with the most neutral tone he could manage.

“Whatever.” Eren rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

Jean tried to go back to his reading, but he found himself contemplating what Eren had said about Armin. He had never really thought about Armin that way before. When they had first met, Jean was in a secret relationship with a cute freckled boy named Marco. At the time, Jean was too caught up in his lover to really look at other boys. Then one night, after they parted ways, Marco was ambushed by a gang in a dark alley. They raped him with a baseball bat, beat him up and left him. Jean didn’t find out until the next morning when he received a call from the hospital. They called the last person in Marco’s phone, hoping to find someone who knew him. Jean went over to the hospital as soon as he could, but when he got there, Marco had already passed away with his family surrounding him. After that day, Jean was a wreck. He missed class and ended up taking a year off of school, just to mourn and sort himself out. When he got back, he wound up with Armin’s best friend as a roommate. It brought Jean closer to Armin and they became casual friends, but Jean still wasn’t ready for another relationship. Instead, he filled his needs with internet porn. Now he had a new interest in Solo Stroker. Solo seemed like exactly what Jean needed. Solo was someone he didn’t have to be committed to and he didn’t have to love. There was no attachment and that was something Jean thought he needed.

“Hey, Jaeger?” Jean looked up from Armin’s unread notes. “Do you think you could stay out late next Tuesday? I need the room.’

“Why? So you can watch porn?” Eren asked without looking up from his game.

“No. I’m going to be video chatting and I want some privacy,” Jean replied. It wasn’t a total lie.

“With who?” Eren pressed.

“Just a friend.”

“Then why can’t I be here?”

“It’s private,” Jean said irritably.

“You want me to stay out past curfew so you can ‘chat with a friend?’ I don’t think so. Not for you.”

“Just go hang out with Armin or something. Just till like eleven.”

“Nope,” Eren replied. “I want to see what sort of porn you’re into.”

“I’m not going to be watching porn! I told you.” Jean growled. “Besides, why would you want to know what I watch?”

“It must be amazing if you keep a strict schedule for it. You probably pay for it too. Do your rich mommy and daddy give you money for porn?” Eren asked mockingly.

“Don’t you usually have private tutoring with another student on Tuesdays?” Jean asked, avoiding the question.

“Not next Tuesday,” Eren smirked, and put his headset on, effectively cutting their conversation short.

Jean rolled his eyes as Eren started yelling into his mic. He would just have to think of another way to get rid of his roommate for that night.

_________________________________________________________

Jean rolled out of bed the next Tuesday morning to get ready for class. He still had no idea how he was going to get rid of Eren, and he needed to think of something. He was terrified that if he tried to cancel, Solo Stroker wouldn’t reschedule with him. He didn’t want to lose the golden opportunity to have his own private show. Jean looked at his phone and saw a message from Armin.

Armin: "I’m sick and can’t go to school today. Could you please take notes for me?”

“Fuck, are you kidding me?” Jean grumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Armin wanted him to take notes for him. That was a huge responsibility and a lot of pressure. Jean wasn’t sure he was up for the task, but he knew he couldn’t back down either.

Jean: "Sure, Armin. I’ll take care of you."

Armin: "I just need the notes, I’ll be fine otherwise. But thank you."

Jean look at his phone in confusion and then reread his original message. “Way to make yourself look like an idiot.” He grumbled as he looked around for his clothes.

“You’re still sleeping?” Eren Jaeger asked when he reentered the dorm room in a robe with a towel around his head.

“Do I normally sleep in a standing position?” Jean growled at him.

“Well, you don’t look like you’re awake either.” Eren shrugged his shoulders. “You should start going for runs in the morning. That will help you wake up.”

“Fuck off, will you? I’m sick of your holier-than-thou attitude.” Jean grumbled as he grabbed his toothbrush and clothes.

“I’m tired of your horse face.” Eren retorted. “What does Armin see in you?”

“Shut your stupid pie hole before I shove my fist down your throat!” Jean yelled and threw his dirty socks in Eren’s face before leaving and slamming the door behind him. He marched off to the showers, grumbling to himself. He forgot all about grabbing a towel before he closed the curtain to his stall and undressed. He hung his clothes on the hook and started the hot water. He allowed himself a brief moment to soak before he decided he needed to get moving or he would be late. After he finished rinsing his soap covered body, Jean felt around the outside of the door for his towel. “Fuck.” He groaned, realizing he forgot it. Jean poked his head out of his stall to see if anyone was around.

“Ah-choo!” Jean heard someone sneeze.

“Hey, is someone there?” he called to the mostly empty room.

“Ah-choo!” Another sneeze and Armin walked out from one of the stalls with a towel around his waist and one on his head. “Hey, Jean.” He said tiredly, looking miserable, with his pink nose and watery eyes.

“Armin, what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be in bed, resting?” Jean’s brows furrowed together.

“I thought I would try to go to trigonometry. I don’t know anyone in that class who can take notes for me.” Armin replied and sneezed again, almost falling over from feeling dizzy.

“You don’t even look like you can make it there in one piece,” Jean replied, watching Armin sway. He reached out and grabbed the boy before he lost his balance completely. “Can’t you stop being a nerd for one day?”

Armin blushed brightly and looked away with irritation written all over his face. “Where is your towel?” He asked when he realized Jean was still naked and holding him up.

“Oh, that. I forgot to bring one, so when I heard you sneezing, I thought I’d see if maybe you had an extra and…” Jean trailed off, feeling stupid for asking a sick kid to fork over a towel for him.

“Here.” Armin took the towel off of his head and handed it to Jean. “It’s kinda wet. I’m sorry.” He said tiredly.

“Ah… thanks.” Jean quickly dried off and got dressed. “Look…I’m sorry about calling you a nerd.” He said, feeling like he might actually have seriously offended him.

“Oh. It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Armin replied as he finished dressing.

“Look, I’ll walk you back to your room, just let me brush my teeth,” Jean said, feeling like he owed Armin something after taking his towel and insulting him.

“I have to go to Trig,” Armin said as he pulled on his sweater.

Jean looked at Armin's clothes through the mirror as he brushed his teeth. The boy was wearing long pants, boots, a dress shirt, a sweater vest and a jacket, plus the undershirt, Jean saw him put on. “Are you cold, Armin?” He asked after spitting out his toothpaste.

“A little,” Armin replied and pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders.

“Armin, You’re sick,” Jean replied and turned around. He put his hand on Armin’s forehead and looked down at the boy’s flushed face. “You have a fever, and you’re going back to bed whether you want to or not.”

“But, I…”

“Armin, you’re an idiot! You’re a damned stupid genius!” Jean said seriously. “You can’t go to class today, you’re barely standing.” He grabbed Armin’s hand and marched him out of the bathroom and back to his room. “Do you need me to come in and make sure you go to bed?” He asked.

“No…” Armin said breathlessly. “I’ll go to bed. I promise.”

“Good, because as soon as Chemistry is over, I’m going to bring you my notes. You better be here.” Jean said, leaving no room for argument.

“O-okay…” Armin blushed and unlocked his door.

As soon as the short blonde was inside his room, Jean turned around and hurried back to his dorm room to grab his books for class. He was running late now, but he was glad he had been able to convince Armin to stay in bed for the day.

 

When chemistry finally ended, fifteen minutes later than usual, Jean had just enough time to stop in the cafeteria for something to eat before taking Armin the notes. Chemistry was the last class of the day for Jean and Armin, which was partly why Jean had such a hard time paying attention. Today, though, he had done his best to literally write down as much of the professor’s lecture as possible. He wanted Armin to be happy with his notes and hopefully not think he was a huge idiot for not grasping even some of the more basic concepts. Jean was majoring in criminal justice and chemistry was one of the last general education required classes he had left to take. He was incredibly lucky to have been paired with the smartest kid in the class, possibly the school.

As Jean walked through the cafeteria, looking for something appealing, he found himself looking at the soup and thinking of Armin. He wondered if the boy had eaten at all that day and decided to grab him the last container of chicken noodle soup. For himself, he just grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, choosing to just heat up some Raman for himself later. He needed to get back in time to log on to Solo Stroker’s website and find a way to get Eren out of his hair for the night.

“Armin!” Jean said aloud as he walked up the stairs to his floor of the dorm room. A few kids gave him a few strange looks, but Jean didn’t notice. He had figured out exactly how to distract his roommate. He could use Armin as a decoy.

When he got to Armin’s room, he knocked twice and waited for an answer. He heard movement inside and patiently waited for the door to open.

“Hello? Oh, hi, Jean.” Armin’s flushed face looked out from around the door. “Come in. I was just reading ahead in my Trigonometry book. I think I’m losing my touch. None of it makes sense.” He said as he walked back into his room and plopped onto his bed. The blonde looked defeated as he stared at his open textbook. There were dark circles under his glassy eyes and he looked extra pale under his flushed cheeks.

Jean was happy to see that Armin was at least wearing dark gray sweat pants, a white shirt, and a baby blue robe. They were comfortable clothes and meant that he wasn’t planning on going out. “Give yourself a break, Armin. You’re sick. Look over it tomorrow. You’ll get it when you’re feeling better.” Jean said confidently and closed his book for him. He sat down at the foot of Armin’s bed and held out the soup and a spoon. “I saw this in the cafeteria and thought maybe you hadn’t eaten.”

Armin looked up at Jean with the brightest smile he could manage. “Thank you, Jean. That means a lot.” He said honestly and took the soup. He pulled the lid off and the smell of chicken broth alone made him feel slightly better. “Mikasa brought some medicine and crackers over for me, and I have some water, but this is the first real food I’ve had all day,” Armin said gratefully and took a bite.

Jean watched as some color came back into Armin’s face as he ate. “So…Anything interesting happen today?” He asked, awkwardly.

“Not really. Just trying to understand my Trigonometry and failing.” Armin sighed.

“Hey, I told you not to beat yourself up about that, didn’t I?” Jean smiled encouragingly. “Besides, you’re probably like, three chapters ahead of your class?”

“Five. But it’s the one I’m struggling with.” Armin replied as he stared at his textbook bitterly.

“Hey, do you want me to take it away from you for the night? It might help you sleep if you know you can’t stress over it.” Jean chuckled.

“Thanks, but I’ll stress either way.” Armin brushed it off.

“I’d offer my help, but I don’t think I’d really be much use to you.” Jean shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He needed to get going soon, but he felt like an ass for leaving his sick friend. As he moved, his hand brushed Armin’s. The two looked at each other and blushed, before pulling their hands apart. “Well…uh…”

“I think, I’m going to look over your notes and then go to bed. I promise I won’t try to keep reading my Trig book. Okay?” Armin cut him off and smiled up at him. “Besides, It’s getting late. You probably have other things you want to do, besides hanging out with a nerd.”

“Armin… look, I’m really sorry about what I said earlier.” Jean said and reached out to take Armin’s hand, but pulled back when he realized what he was doing.

“I get it, okay? Eren calls me a nerd too. I don’t let it bother me anymore because it’s true. I spend most of my time studying and I have few friends, but the ones I do have are good friends.” Armin said though it was still clear that the name did bother him.

“Hey, Armin, I’m your friend. And being a nerd doesn’t have to be a bad thing. I think you’re a pretty awesome nerd, myself. I just think you’re a little too hard on yourself sometimes. Try to relax a little, and get some sleep while you’re sick.” Jean smiled and tousled Armin’s hair, making the boy blush.

“Oh…Th-thank’s Jean. I…I like having you as a friend too.” Armin said. His ears were still red, and his smiled was a little brighter.

“Hey, Armin? Eren said something the other day and I just want to run it by you. You don’t think-” Jean was interrupted by an alarm going off on his phone. “Shit!” he groaned. “Look, can we pick this up later? I promised a friend we could video chat and I’m going to be late if I don’t go.” He said, turning the alarm off.

“Uh…Yeah. That’s fine. I have things to do anyway. It was nice talking to you. Thanks for the soup.” Armin said awkwardly and looked into his lap.

“You’re welcome. And if you need anything else, just let me know.” Jean smiled and patted Armin’s knee as he stood. “I’ll come by for the notes tomorrow and we can go over them together. My last class ends at two in the afternoon tomorrow. If you’re still sick, I’ll bring you lunch.”

“Thank you,” Armin said again. “Uh… Jean?”

“Yeah? What is it?” Jean turned, feeling anxious to get to his room, but feeling bad about leaving.

“I…I just…uhm…” Armin was blushing vividly, and couldn’t seem to put two words together.

“Hey, are you okay? Your face is red. You should lay down and rest. Tell me tomorrow, okay?” Jean said wondering if Armin might be sicker than he initially thought.

Armin touched his face, feeling how hot it was. “I…I guess the fever is coming back. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said quickly.

“Yeah… take some medicine and call me if you need anything, okay?” Jean said seriously and shut the door on his way out. He dashed to his room and flung the door open. Eren wasn’t back yet, and Jean inwardly celebrated as he quickly threw his book bag down and booted up his laptop. He then locked the dorm room door, even though Eren had a key, it would at least give Jean slightly more warning if Eren came home. After that, Jean pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Eren a quick text.

Jean: Jaeger, Armin is sick. I took him some soup, but he isn’t taking care of himself. He’s still trying to stay up and study.

It wasn’t a total lie. Jean reasoned with himself as he sat down at his computer with a box of tissues and some lotion. He logged on to Solo Stroker’s website just in time to pay the initial fifteen bucks to watch his normal show. Jean unzipped his blue denim and pulled his already semi-hard cock out of his pants as he watched Solo Stroker pump his foreskin over the head of his cock and back. Jean watched in fascination as he pumped his own cock along with Solo “Umh…yeah…” He groaned as the man grabbed his own ball sack and started fondling it.

Jean played with himself all throughout the normal show, paying more money every time the prompt popped up. As per usual, he came into a tissue along with Solo, groaning as quietly as possible. “Fuck, that was so good…” He groaned, and closed his eyes and rested his head on his chair. He was just coming down from his orgasmic high when he heard a window pop up on his screen.

Solo Stroker: Testosterone Sword, if you’re still interested, follow this link to watch me play with my vibrator.

Testosterone Sword: Hell, yeah I’m still interested! 

Jean eagerly clicked on the link which brought him to another window to make the fifty dollar payment. After that went through, another link popped up and it took Jean to a private video chat room. Solo Stroker was on the screen, standing in front of his webcam in nothing but his usual black hood. He waved at Jean experimentally and then moved closer to type something on his computer.

Solo Stroker: Can you see me? Is this working alright?

Testosterone Sword: Yes. I can see you. Can you see me?

Solo Stroker: Yes. I hope that’s alright.

Testosterone Sword: It would be more okay if I could see your face.

Solo Stroker: Sorry, no. Shall I get started?

“Yes, please. Jean said out loud, experimentally. Solo gave him a thumbs up before picking something up off camera and bringing it in front of the screen. It was a medium-small sized purple vibrating dildo, about six inches long. Solo twisted the bottom and Jean could hear the vibration noise through Solo’s mic. “Nice,” Jean commented as he watched Solo coat it in lubricant.

Solo propped one leg up on the same surface as his computer so that Jean could see his ass hole and his cock and balls. He carefully touched the tip of the vibrator to his puckered entrance and twirled it around as he moaned more desperately than Jean had heard him moan before.

“This is hot!” Jean encouraged as he started stroking himself for another round. He watched excitedly as Solo started to work the tip inside his hole. The man on Jean’s screen moaned in a higher pitch that normal. It was clear that he was enjoying the stimulation and that turned Jean on even more. “Yeah… work it in! God, you’re so fucking gorgeous!” He moaned lewdly as he stroked himself in full view of the camera. The whole experience was something Jean had never expected to happen, but he was glad it was. He didn’t even care that he was paying to have it.

“Hey, Armin! I heard you were sick!”

Jean jumped when he heard Eren’s voice in the room. He looked around his space in confusion, trying to understand where the voice had come from. He was still alone and he didn't hear the key turning in the door.

“Jean?! Armin?! What the hell?!”

Jean snapped his head back to his computer and his mouth dropped open in shock. Eren was standing next to a frozen Solo Stroker, and staring at him through the computer screen. The aggressive brunet gave Jean’s vulgar pose, a meaningful glare, and then turned and ripped the hood off of Solo. Under the mask was a very red, and very terrified looking Armin Arlert.

“So this is what you spend every Tuesday doing? Watching Armin masturbate?! Why couldn’t you just go to his room?! He’s not sharing it with anyone!” Eren growled angrily.

“Eren, please. It’s not like that.” Armin couldn’t stop blushing. He pulled on his robe and sat down on his bed, with the vibrator still in his hand awkwardly.

“Yeah, Jaeger…I didn’t even know it was Armin.” Jean said, without thinking.

“WHAT?!” Eren’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and the vein on his forehead could be seen pulsing, even through the internet connection into Jean’s room. “You mean to tell me that Armin is the one you’ve been paying to get off to?! You’ve been using my best friend as the object of your messed up sexual fetishes?!”

“They aren’t messed up!” Jean growled defending himself and Armin.

“What do you mean, ‘messed up?’” Armin looked at his friend like he was about to cry.

“You’re selling your body online! To this loser!” Eren yelled. “That’s fucked up! Why would you want to do that?!”

“I needed the money, okay! I didn’t have enough loans to pay for the cost of my own room and I don’t have enough time to work the hours necessary to pay for it! I can make several hundred dollars a night like this, and it takes less than an hour.” Armin defended himself.

“Why the hell didn’t you ask for help?!” Eren kept shouting.

“You’ve done so much for me over the years, I just wanted to do something for myself! I want to take care of myself!” Armin yelled back.

Jean could not only hear his friends through his computer but down the hall as well. He quickly closed his laptop, tucked himself back into his pants and marched down the hall to Armin’s room.

“So you thought selling yourself on the internet was a better idea!?”

“Jaeger, shut up. The whole floor is getting an earful of Armin’s life.” Jean said calmly from the Armin’s doorway.

“You shut up, horse face!” Eren screamed and pulled back, punching Jean on his jaw. Jean fell back, staggering from the blow. He didn’t have time to recover before Eren got him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “You’re disgusting! How could you treat little Armin that way! He deserves better than you! He’s just too soft to see it!”

“Eren, nooo! stop! Please!” Armin cried as he watched his best friend pound on his crush, all while saying hurtful things. Jean, couldn’t catch his breath as Eren kept throwing punches. He managed to block most of them, but he was still losing.

“Eren, you idiot!” a female voice shouted above the chaos, and suddenly, Jean didn’t have the smaller man sitting on his stomach anymore.

“Mikasa!” Armin cried in a voice, half relieved, have terrified.

“Stay out of this Mikasa!” Eren yelled as he wiped the blood from his lip on his sleeve. “I’m going to beat the crap out of Jean!”

“No, you’re not!” Mikasa glared at him. Her overwhelming presence took complete control of the situation with barely any effort. She stood over Jean and between Armin and Eren. No one could move without attracting her attention and possibly earning a well-deserved punch. “Now, does somebody want to tell me why you’re all yelling and fighting on school grounds?”

The whole hall was deadly silent. Even the kids who had gathered around to watch were quiet. “I think it would be best if we discussed this in private,” Jean said timidly as he looked up at Mikasa.

“I would prefer that as well,” Armin whimpered and sunk back onto his bed in defeat.

“Eren, inside,” Mikasa growled, as she let Jean up.

“No thanks. Armin can take care of things on his own.” Eren said bitterly and picked himself up off the floor. He turned his back to head back to his room.

“Eren!” Mikasa said louder and more sternly.

“What?! Armin doesn’t need us anymore! He has his life under control without us.” Eren said passive aggressively and stalked off with Mikasa on his heels

“Armin…” Jean started awkwardly when they were left alone. “Do you…do you want me to leave?

“You don’t have to stay for me. I’m sure you…are disappointed.” Armin said as he stared into his lap. He felt like a complete idiot and was afraid to even look Jean in the face.

“I wouldn’t say I’m disappointed.” Jean started slowly.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know this isn’t what you wanted and I don’t want you to pretend just to make me feel better.” Armin interrupted.

“Armin, I was being honest. Can we be honest with each other?” Jean asked and sat down backward on Armin’s desk chair so they could face each other.

Armin looked up, but he could only make eye contact with Jean’s chin. “Okay.” He whispered nervously.

“I’m not disappointed to find out that you are Solo Stroker, but I am curious about some things,” Jean said, taking charge of the situation calmly. “How long did you know that I was watching your site?”

“Well, I…” Armin started softly and clutched the fabric of his robe in his hand. “I knew someone in this building was watching because of the IP address. I thought it might be you. You’re…You’re not very quiet.”

Jean blushed and looked down. “That makes sense.” He said dumbly. “So then, why did you invite me to have a private session?”

“I…I was curious to know if I was right. I’m really sorry I deceived you! I’ll give you your money back!” Armin said quickly and looked up at Jean to convey the seriousness of his words. “I would never charge you for…” The blonde blushed a brilliant shade of red when he realized what he was about to say.

Jean blushed too. He was now in the awkward predicament of choosing a response. If he took the money back from Armin it would feel like a dick move and seem cold and heartless. However, if he told Armin to keep it, it could look like he wanted to keep that part of Armin as a sex object only, and Jean didn’t want that either. “Ah…look, Armin… I don’t really want the money back. I would feel bad taking it back when I know you need it. Let's just call that whole thing over, okay?”

“Y-yeah. It’s over.” Armin looked down at his lap again. His long bangs covered his eyes as the tears of rejection formed. He didn’t know what he really expected. Jean had never looked twice at him before. Why should that change, now that he found out Armin was doing public sex videos? If anything, he should be grateful that Jean didn’t find him absolutely disgusting.

“But there is still something I want to know.” Jean broke Armin’s thoughts. “What are your feelings towards me, Armin?”

“My…” Armin looked up into Jean’s face, expecting to find him laughing or even just disgusted, but instead he found genuine curiosity.

“Yeah. Eren said you had the hots for me and I was wondering if that was true. Especially since you watched me jerking off.” He said bluntly, but with some good-natured humor in his voice.

“I…” Armin’s face broke into a crooked, nervous grin. “I guess, you could say it that way. I just… admire how you don’t let people walk all over you, but you’re also kind and caring towards other people. You have a good sense of humanity and morals that you aren’t afraid to stand up for.”

“Now you’re making me blush.” Jean chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “So… you like my personality?”

“Yes,” Armin replied quietly.

“But not my body?” Jean asked and casually flexed his muscles.

“I didn’t say that!” Armin panicked and blushed as he watched the other boy’s biceps.

“So you do like my body?” Jean smiled triumphantly.

“Yes!” Armin said, getting irritated that he was being toyed with.

“Hey, Armin? Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re angry?” Jean smiled and got a pillow thrown in his face for it.

“Look, I answered all of your questions. I don’t like being mocked. Was there anything else?” Armin asked petulantly.

“Yeah, one more thing.” Jean smiled. “Will you go out with me on Friday?”

Armin glared at Jean looking for some hint of deception on his face but found none.

“I mean it, Armin. I think you’re a really great guy, and I would date you if things… developed that way.” Jean said, clumsily, but seriously. He moved to sit beside Armin on his bed and took the other boy’s hand in his to show that he meant what he said.

Armin stared back into Jean’s caramel eyes and felt like he was getting lost in the taller man's gaze. “You really mean it?” He whispered as he felt his body getting closer to Jean’s almost involuntarily.

Jean slowly, and gently cupped the back of Armin’s neck and brought their lips together in a slow delicate kiss. Armin felt his heart rate go up as the kiss he never thought would happen, ended. He looked up into Jean’s eyes and returned the smile he was receiving.

“Will you go out with me, Armin?” Jean asked, getting a little apprehensive.

“Yes.” Armin smiled and leaned back in to kiss Jean again.

Jean gladly returned the affection and nipped gently at Armin’s bottom lip to make him open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

“Alright, look, Armin, I’m sorry, I-” Eren started to say as he opened Armin’s door without knocking again. He was met with the image of his best friend and his hated roommate in the middle of a steamy make-out session. His apology face went to one of rage as Jean gave him the finger behind Armin’s back. “Don’t bother coming back to our room, horse face!” Eren yelled and slammed the door.

Armin pulled away from Jean just in time to see the door slam. He looked sad as he sighed in defeat. He and Eren rarely fought, but when they did, it usually meant a day or two of silence while Armin cried and Eren fumed. They always made up, but despite that knowledge, Armin still felt deeply wounded by Eren's words. 

"You know he's just taking it personally. He'll get over it," Jean said softly as he looked into Armin's watery, blue eyes. He felt guilty for instigating Eren with his hand gesture. 

"Yeah. I know." Armin tried to push his hurt away. He wasn't used to being open and honest with Jean and tried to plaster a smile on his face to cover up his insecurities. 

Jean saw right through Armin's smile but smiled back at him anyway. He wanted to get to know Armin more so that the smaller boy would be more comfortable talking to him. "Well, I guess I should go try to find somewhere to sleep. Eren probably locked the door with my keys inside and you need to get some more rest." Jean started to stand up but was stopped by Armin's hand on his. 

"You could just stay here." Armin offered. "There is a spare bed in here, or..." 

Jean looked down at Armin feeling intrigued. "Or what?" 

Armin blushed a deep shade of red. "You could... We could really piss Eren off and sleep in the same bed." He gave Jean a nervous, but genuine smile. 

"I'm not going to say no to that." Jean grinned down at Armin and without another thought, stripped out of his shirt and pants and laid down next to where Armin was sitting on his bed. 

Armin blushed when he realized that he was staring quite openly at Jean's physique as he watched him undress. The blonde wasn't sure if he should take his robe off and put on his pajamas or if that might make him seem prudish. He got stuck in his own head, trying to figure out how to proceed. 

Jean flexed his muscles again, enjoying how Armin stared at him. "Why don't you put on whatever you normally sleep in and lay down next to me?" He finally took pity on the poor, sick boy. 

"Oh...yeah." Armin nodded and stood up to go to his dresser to pull out some underwear and a fresh set of pajamas. He paused when he opened his pajama drawer and decided to close it and forgo the pajamas altogether. He would just wear his underwear like Jean was doing. After all, Jean had pretty much seen all of him and he didn't really have anything to hide now. 

Armin dropped his robe to the floor, revealing his fully naked body before slipping on a pair of his navy blue briefs. There was something about being watched when he was nude, or close to it that Armin really enjoyed. He walked back to his bed and this time, it was Jean's turn to be the one to stare. 

"Shit! You're so gorgeous." Jean grinned up at Armin and opened his arms for the tiny blonde to climb into bed. He couldn't help himself but to embrace Armin and run his hands all along his back and sides. He really wanted to grab Armin's butt, and he came very close to giving into temptation. 

Armin closed his eyes the moment he was laying down. He really wanted to enjoy the moment and feel as much of Jean as Jean was of him, but he was simply too tired. "Don't do anything naughty in my bed." He whispered. 

"You invited me into your bed after making out with me." Jean pouted. He was going to likely have a hard time falling asleep with Armin laying in his arms. 

"I'm too tired to fool around anymore," Armin replied as his hand brushed over Jean's chest. "I want to, but I want my first time to be when I'm healthy." 

"Oh. right." Jean felt like an idiot for expecting anything sexual from Armin when he was sick. "You just rest." He whispered and decided to run his fingers through Armin's hair instead of squeezing his ass. He focused on how soft and perfect Armin's blonde hair was while he tried to come up with the perfect date for Friday. Before even five minutes had passed, Armin was fast asleep in Jean's arms. 

"Goodnight, Armin," Jean whispered and gently kissed Armin's head before reaching up to turn off the bedside lamp so they could both get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> [This lovely art was commisioned for this fic!](https://tea--is-not-leaf-juice.tumblr.com/post/168584703491/pinkheichou-jean-gladly-returned-the-affection) Art is by Tooruliciouss! Links to their accounts in the art link. Go check them out!!!


End file.
